


板鸭村的爱情故事之特别番外《冬菇》

by guanggao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanggao/pseuds/guanggao
Summary: 一个冬菇的番外





	1. Chapter 1

古娣是个苦命的孩子，出生没多久就没了爹，曾经深陷父亲甜蜜爱情中的母亲，在一次大炼钢铁的事故中失去了她的丈夫。在古娣童年的记忆中，美丽柔弱的母亲总是眉头深锁，常常一个人坐着坐着没来由就哭了，还好这么多年有舅舅一家的帮衬，古娣是一个懂事听妈妈的话的乖孩子，留着金色长发的古娣漂亮的就像画一样，但是因为没有父亲经常被同龄人欺负，被骂是没爹的野种都是轻的，小古娣骨骼纤细一副弱不禁风的样子，被同村的孩子扯头发扔石头，古娣却从来不和妈妈说，怕妈妈伤心难过哭哭啼啼。直到古娣七岁的时候，地痞无赖总是围着他家门口转悠，对着他妈妈吹口哨，和他说一些下流的混话，愤怒的古娣拿起菜刀去砍调戏他妈妈的人，那些人看着披头散发眼睛赤红举着菜刀对他们猛砍的古娣，连滚带爬的跑了。从那以后古娣变了，谁敢欺负他，他就抓着人家揍，哪怕是打不过人家一身伤也要咬下你一块肉下来。村里人都说古娣就是一个小混蛋，有娘生没爹教，长发飘飘一脸凶神恶煞。

古娣就这样成天无所事事在家里傻玩。直到古娣9岁了，舅妈来家里串门子聊到快要满七岁该上学的二儿子时，才状似无意的说“哎呀！咱们家古娣是不是该上小学了？”古娣这才开始上小学。因为长的好看讨喜，比班级里的孩子又都大，老师就让他当了班长。也因为比别的孩子都大，所以和同学打架从没输过，从此成了孩子王。不管是在学校还是村子里都是臭名昭著，其实古娣就是个心眼实诚的傻小子，和他相处久了大家都开始喜欢他了。他和别人打架也都是被动的，素来人不犯我我不犯人。除了看不惯以大欺小，以多欺少的事儿，作为班长他也不允许别的班的人欺负自己班的同学。而老班主任薄思科信任古娣让他当班长，知道古娣家庭困难，课间给古娣带吃的填饱这个半大小子的肚子，不过有一个条件就是古娣不许逃课，要乖乖听课，古娣不会的可以问他。虽然古娣喜欢唱歌，理想是进入文工团，对文化课没什么兴趣，但是为了报答老爹（薄思科）的恩情，古娣答应了老爹会好好学习。古娣很喜欢老爹，因为他没有父亲，所以在他心里，父亲应该就是像老爹那样的。老爹的老伴走得早，留下一个儿子有先天的智力障碍，古娣总往老爹家跑，教老爹儿子唱歌算数识字，他不许任何人欺负老爹的儿子，谁敢骂老爹的儿子是傻子，古娣绝对会把这个人追出去十里地。

五年级的时候，老爹身体不是太好，回家修养了。正好这个时候来了一批插队的知青，里面有一个高中毕业的高干子弟，于是就把这个知青拉过来当教书先生。这个知青叫雷东多，家中次子，父亲是参加过抗美援朝的将领，是京城守备司令。他刚从京城四中毕业就响应号召来了板鸭村下乡插队。知道这件事情后表示绝不辜负组织的期望。

这一天，雷东多来到了马德里小学，来到办公室和同事们打声招呼，问了问自己班级的情况，大致得到的反馈都是成绩不错团结，学校劳动总能冲在前面，就是太能惹事，班长古娣带头打架全校有名。雷东多有点惊讶，在他的印象中班长应该踏实稳重，品学兼优，能够团结同学解决矛盾的。怎么，怎么能带头打架呢？上课时作为代理班主任雷东多和同学们自我介绍之后，开始上课，众人看了看班长古娣，发现他认真的上课（其实是看老师），一点表示都没有，也开始认认真真的听讲记笔记，雷东多的声音明亮吐字清晰，讲课深入浅出思路有条理，一节课不知不觉就结束了，下课时收拾课本的雷东多对这一节课的效果非常满意。可惜还没等他把东西收拾好，就看见班里一帮男生跑到后门从墙角拿了铁锹笤帚，举着就冲向了门外。雷东多惊呆了一秒，连忙跑出去看看怎么回事，只见走廊里全是人，两伙人打了起来。旁边还有一群起哄拉偏架的。雷东多上前把两伙人拉开，拽住还在蹬腿试图踹对面的长头发金毛，带着两伙人去了校长室。经过一番审问才知道，原来另一伙人是隔壁班的，这两个班的班长带头打架，校长杀鸡儆猴让两个班长回家反省一周，另一个的班长鲁洛（劳尔）态度端正，认错诚恳，校长说了两句就让他走了。古娣不依不饶的大喊大叫“明明是他们先挑的头，凭什么罚我?就应该让他们都回家反省去!我不服！”这让雷东多脸上有点儿挂不住了，气得拎着古娣对脸都青了的校长道歉，检讨自己看管不力，说一定写书面检查，校长摆摆手让他们走了。

出了校长办公室雷东多站在走廊里就开始批评古娣，“你是怎么当班长的?带着同学打架，还不知悔改，你这样对得起老师的信任吗？对的起你父母对你的期望吗？”路过的师生看着十几岁的小老师训斥没比他小几岁的学生，都捂着嘴小声笑。古娣羞得脸通红，大吼道“你才比我大几岁?凭什么管我?你不过是个临时代课的，老爹过几天就回来了，你就收拾收拾回去放你的马吧。”说完转头就跑，“你给我回来！”雷东多气得脸色发青，没追几步就把比他矮了一个头的古娣抓住了，拎着古娣命运的后衣领回到了办公室，这时候已经上课了，办公室里面一个人也没有。

雷东多坐下来，压下古娣让他趴在自己大腿上，照着屁股就是啪啪啪一顿“拍打”，说拍打因为已经入冬了，古娣穿着棉裤也没怎么疼，雷东多的手拍在古娣屁股上只是发出闷闷的像晒被子的时候拍被的声音。古娣挣扎着要起来，被雷东多一只手按在后背上镇压了。等到雷东多消了气放了古娣，只看见古娣站起来双手攥着衣摆，俊俏的小脸红扑扑的全是眼泪。“我……”看着古娣的样子雷东多有点说不出话了，想想还是个孩子，怎么第一天就给人家打哭了呢？，想对古蒂道歉却怎么也说不出口，心想平时自己也不是轻易就发火的人啊？古娣瞪着雷东多哭着喊“大坏蛋！你什么都不知道就打我，我讨厌你！”抹着眼泪跑了。

雷东多坐在那里良久，下了班问同事要了薄思科老先生的地址，上门拜访去了。到了薄思科的家，老爷子正哈腰做饭，看见雷东多来了，问清事由就把人迎进来。“雷老师今天是第一天上课吧？怎么来我这了？快快快，进屋坐。”雷东多恭敬的向老教师问了好，寒暄了一会儿，才问道“薄老师，我刚来，对班里面不清楚，带班也命运经验，您能指点一二吗?”薄思科点点头，对雷东多娓娓道来，雷东多有疑问也是知无不言言无不尽。“凡事不能太看表面，这帮孩子看着粗枝大叶的，其实心里特别敏感，要因材施教，有的孩子就不能批评教育，就好比咱们班的班长古娣……”一听终于讲到正主了，雷东多正襟危坐认真的听着。“古娣这孩子从小没了爹，就他和他娘两个人生活，这家里没了男人就没了主心骨，古娣这孩子是个好孩子就是脾气倔了点，他寡妇娘被地痞流氓调戏他拎着菜刀追着人家跑，这孩子不喜欢别人批评指责他，你和他好说好商量，他不是不讲理的孩子，但是你要是硬着和他来，他就和你死犟着，这孩子，你得顺毛哄着。”开着雷东多沉默不语，薄思科问“怎么了？”雷东多就把今天的事儿说了。薄思科想了想说“你还是查明白怎么回事才好，古娣在班里是孩子王班里的孩子都听他的，你不把他的思想工作做好了班级工作很不好开展。古娣他不是会主动挑事儿的孩子，别对他硬着来。”雷东多表示受教，并打算去做做家访。在薄思科家里吃了饭后，雷东多回到了教职工宿舍。在宿舍里写了一会儿教案后，雷东多上床躺下，一晚上想了许久白天发生的事情，一宿没怎么睡好。

第二天早上，雷东多去鲁洛他家找到鲁洛，问了昨天的事情，鲁洛看见新来的隔壁班老师来他家吓了一跳，看看屋里自己爸妈都出门干活去了，松了一口气，把雷东多让进屋里“雷老师怎么来我家了？是……关于昨天的事的家访吗?”雷东多点点头，“是的，鲁洛，我想问一下，你们昨天为什么打起来呢？”鲁洛皱着眉说“上周我们年级组织去义务打扫村广场卫生，你们班的人无缘无故打我们班的二狗，你们班的班长还说要和我们约架，谁不来谁孙子。我们就定昨天下课打架了。”雷东多问“那上周是谁和谁打起来了？”鲁洛回答“是我们班的二狗和你们班的小五子。那……你能带我去找他们吗?我想了解一下情况。”鲁洛点点头，和雷东多走出来拴上门，先去了二狗家，正在院子里喂鸡的二狗老远看见班长带着老师来了，扔下喂鸡的碗就往屋里跑，鲁洛上去喊人开门，二狗他娘从屋里出来嘴里嘟嘟囔囔怎么“鸡没喂完就跑了，真是干啥啥不行，吃啥啥不剩，和你那个狗爹一个德行。来了！别喊了，要死啊！”开了院门，雷东多上前“请问二狗在家吗?”二狗他娘斜眼看了看雷东多，问，“找他干啥啊?”鲁洛赶紧说“我是他班长，我们来是找他有点事儿想问一下。”二狗他娘看看鲁洛又看看雷东多“破学校事儿真多，进来吧，二狗在屋呢。”二狗在炕上撅屁股往窗外瞧，看见班长带着老师进来连忙铺上被装病。还没进屋就听见里屋哎呦哎呦的叫唤声。二狗看见他们就喊“老师你可要给我做主啊，我这现在一身伤可疼了，哎呦喂！真疼啊!”二狗他娘连忙坐炕头上搂着二狗“怎么了？怎么了？二狗你哪不舒服？刚刚不是好好的吗？要不要上卫生队啊？”二狗连忙说“被，被打的。”二狗娘急了“哪个头顶生疮脚底流脓的缺德玩意儿把我儿子打成这样啊!你要是有个三长两短我也不活了啊！”说完坐在炕上嚎啕大哭，弄得鲁洛和雷东多怪不好意思的，“阿姨您别急，雷老师是来了解情况的，雷老师会给你们一个交代的。”二狗他妈抱着二狗哭着说“一个交代就完了?还得赔钱！你们学校干什么吃的？我们把孩子交给你们，你们就让他挨打受欺负？”雷东多和鲁洛好声好气的一通安慰，看了看满身是膘的二狗告了辞。总算从二狗家出来了，两个人看了看对方，都不禁捏了把汗。雷东多眉头紧锁，严肃的不行，鲁洛安慰他“老师你也别太生气，二狗一看就是装的。同学之间有摩擦是正常的，调解好了就没事了。”雷东多没说什么，“去小五子家吧。”鲁洛点点头两个人向小五子家走去。

小五子家在村西头，偏僻的很，两个人到了小五子家见了小五子，小五子知道两个人的来意后，哭着说“二狗他，他骂我，还掐我，说我长得细皮嫩肉的就应该辍学回家结婚生孩子去，上周义务劳动二狗抢了我的饭盒把里面的菜都倒在地上，还揪我头发，要不是班长看见了把二狗打跑了，他，他还不知道做出什么样的坏事呢，呜呜呜不信你们看。”小五子撩起后面的头发，只见又一小块秃了的皮肤红红的。“再说了，我这幅身板怎么可能把二狗给打的在床上起不来，二狗他肯定是装病了，你们不要相信他一面之词啊。雷东多严肃的说那你应该和老师反应而不是和同学打架！你们班长被勒令停课，回家反省一周作为惩罚。”小五子听了之后哭的更大声“都是我，都是我不好让班长受了惩罚，班长要不是为我出头也不会停课呜呜呜……”

雷东多和鲁洛从小五子家走出来，两个人一言不发，雷东多送鲁洛回了家，鲁洛说“雷老师，对不起。作为班长我不应该不问清楚情况就和别人打架的，更不应该带着同学一起打架，雷老师我错了，我会和古娣道歉的，您不要罚他了。”看着低头认错的鲁洛，雷东多摸摸他的头说“这件事古娣也有错，你就不要为他开脱了，这件事情我会解决的，我会去找他的。好了，你回去吧。”鲁洛点点头进了家门。


	2. Chapter 2

送鲁洛回家后时间就到了晌午，雷东多走到古娣家时已经到了吃午饭的点儿。古娣正在帮妈妈做饭，看见院子外的雷东多噘着嘴大喊“你怎么来了!你来干什么!”雷东多指了指院门“开门，让我进去。”古娣妈妈走出来用围裙擦擦手问古娣“这是谁啊?”雷东多连忙说“我是古娣他们班新来的老师，来找古娣的。阿姨能让我进去吗？”古娣妈妈要去开门让古娣拦住了“妈，你进去吧，我去开门。”等妈妈进了屋，古娣去给雷东多开门，小声说，“你来我家什么事?”雷东多抿嘴笑着看古娣“老师来家访不让我进屋吗?”古娣白了雷东多一眼“进去干什么？又不留你吃饭。”说着转身进屋了。雷东多关好院门进了屋。

古娣妈妈招呼雷东多进了里屋，告诉两个人饭菜马上就好。两人进了屋，坐在炕沿上，古娣扭头看着窗外不说话。雷东多组织了一下语言，说，“今天我去拜访了鲁洛、二狗、小五子家，昨天的事情已经了解了。”古蒂的脑袋动了动还是没说话。“昨天是我太冲动了，没问青红皂白就，就打你……屁股。我在这里向你道歉。”古娣一听扭过头满脸通红的瞪着雷东多。雷东多坦然直视古娣，“但是你也有不对的地方，遇到那种情况你应该告诉老师，而不是和同学打架自己解决。有些事不是你自己解决的了的，你打伤二狗，二狗家怎么会轻易饶了你?你就不怕二狗家找公安抓你?”古娣低着头看着地面“那，那怎么办啊？他欺负我班的同学我也不能任由他欺负啊，我是班长要保护同学，而且，就算告诉了老师也没有用，二狗还是会欺负小五子，还会变本加厉的欺负。我只能替小五子出头了。”雷东多想了想，说“你要相信老师，这件事我会解决的，你停课这一周我会天天来给你和鲁洛补课的。”雷东多在古娣家吃了饭就离开了。

下午雷东多又去了二狗家，看见二狗在炕上哼哼唧唧的躺着，雷东多对二狗爸妈说“这件事我作为老师也有责任，二狗伤势严重，明天我就带他去县城看病。抽血化验还是开刀做手术钱我一个人承担。”二狗爹妈刚要同意，二狗一天从炕上跳下来了“啥？抽血？还要开刀做手术？我不去!我不要去!”二狗妈安慰儿子“二狗，明天和老师去县城的大医院去看看吧，有什么病咱们治，老师花钱呢。”二狗一看情况不对嚎啕大哭“我没有病，我是装的，我不去医院呜呜呜。”二狗爸一听急了“啥？没病?没病你在炕上躺一天不干活?看老子不削死你!”说完抄起鸡毛掸子满屋追二狗。雷东多慢悠悠的从二狗家出来，这件事可算摆平了。

第二天雷东多带着鲁洛来到古娣家上课，古娣胳膊撑在炕桌上，托腮看着站得挺直如同小白杨朗声念课文的雷东多，又撇了一眼认真记笔记的鲁洛，翻了个白眼。趁雷东多没注意踹了鲁洛一脚。鲁洛身子一晃，本子上留下一道笔道子。瞪着捂嘴偷笑的古娣，拿起橡皮擦笔道，一个用力纸刺啦一声纸坏了。这回古蒂无声的笑瘫在炕上。鲁洛愤怒的抬腿猛踹古娣，两个人闹成一团。雷东多忍了忍实在是忍不住了大吼“你们两个给我下地站着听课!”鲁洛拿起书本老老实实的下地站墙根去了。古娣对一脸严肃的看着他的雷东多无辜的眨巴眨巴水汪汪的蓝色大眼睛，对雷东多吐了吐舌头也下地了。雷东多捂着心跳加速的胸口默默对自己说“气的，气的，我这是气的。淡定！淡定！”然后面无表情的继续讲课。

就这样，古蒂鲁洛一直不对付的两个人被迫做了一周同桌，雷东多每天给他们讲课，检查作业，但是不管怎么说雷东多也不过是一个十八岁的大小伙子，三个人上上课也会玩一会休息一下，有时候古娣欺负鲁洛欺负恨了就对着古娣的小脑袋来一下，每次收到古娣可怜兮兮的狗狗眼都让雷东多觉得自己早晚死于心律不齐，然后一边面无表情当做什么都没看见。这一天是补习的最后一天，古娣妈妈做了好几个菜让鲁洛和雷东多留下来吃完饭。桌上古娣妈妈充分的展现了农村妇女的八卦精神，从雷东多喜欢吃什么到家里几口人，像查户口一样问了个遍。当知道雷东多没有对象的时候，热心的古娣妈妈就说要给雷东多物色一个对象。古娣一听，就问雷东多“咱一表人才的雷老师，年轻有为喜欢什么样的啊？看上的人不得长得像天仙一样的知书达理的大家闺秀啊?”雷东多撇了古娣一眼，想想今天的心跳失常拉长声音说“喜不喜欢的，反正都对你……没有兴趣。”古娣被雷东多气的脸通红说不出话，像个小狗崽一样扑过去作势要打雷东多，鲁洛抱起饭碗往一边挪了挪，边吃边看戏。

时间过得飞快，在雷东多和以古娣为首的熊孩子斗智斗勇中到了学校要放寒假的时候。这一天，班里的小五子到办公室找雷东多，正在批卷子的雷东多看着低着头哭的小五子站起身把小五子拉过去坐下来问怎么回事，小五子抽噎着说“雷老师，我下学期不来了，来年开春，我爸妈就要把我嫁人了，我，我是来和你告别的，你是一个好老师，可惜以后我不能听到你的课了。”雷东多大惊，“你过了年才毛岁十四，你爸妈怎么就让你嫁人了呢？”小五子揉着眼睛说“我妈病了，需要钱治病，我爸说不想养我这个赔钱货了，早晚都是嫁人，我嫁了人拿了养钱还能给我妈治病。所以我爸要把我嫁给邻村的老光棍刘瘸子。”雷东多叹了口气，问“小五子班里其他人都知道吗？”小五子点点头“我和他们已经道别了，看了老师我就走了。”雷东多站起来说“走吧，我送送你。”

到了校门口，就看见古娣红着眼眶站在那里，小五子跑过去扎进古娣怀里呜呜哭着，两个人抱头痛哭，古娣有一种物伤其类的感觉。

第二天成绩下来之后学校就要放假了。古娣神情恹恹的拿过了自己的试卷，拿起书包走出了教室。雷东多跟在古娣后面叫住了他，“陪我上山走一走吧。”雷东多这样说。两个并肩前行，一路上谁也没说话。过了一会雷东多先开了口“我知道你很难过，我也很难过。但是有些事情不是我们能选择的。”古娣没说话，停了下来低头哭，过了一会站起来看着雷东多抬头说“我和我妈相依为命，舅舅家一直照顾我们，也许有一天我就会像小五子一样被舅舅嫁给一个不认识的人。我喜欢唱歌，曾经想进文工团，但是我知道这几乎是不可能的，妈妈需要人照顾，舅舅也不会同意。也许有一天，你就会吃到我的喜糖。”古娣平静的说出这段话，神情中透露出一种破罐子破摔的态度。雷东多抱住矮他半头的古娣，轻轻抚摸着古娣金色的长发，古娣埋在雷东多的胸口，无声的眼泪沾湿了雷东多的棉袄。

回去后两人都没有提之前的事，还没过正月十五，小五子就要出嫁了，古娣追着拉小五子的拖拉机，目送小五子哭着离开。雷东多在古娣身后沉默的看着他，古娣看了他一眼，跑进了树林里。雷东多去追他，可是古娣几个闪身就消失不见了。雷东多在树林里找了他好久，天快黑了，雷东多坐在一块石头上歇息。虽然地上还全是积雪，但是雷东多已经累的满头大汗，如果古娣迷了路这么冷的天后果不堪设想，要是遇见饥饿的野兽……雷东多又站起来四处寻找，突然，他听到了微弱的哭泣声，他循声走过去，看见一个猎人挖的捕猎的大坑，古娣就坐在坑里捂着脚踝止不住的发抖。雷东多把古娣拉了上来，古娣已经昏昏沉沉的，脸上满是不正常的红晕。雷东多背起古娣往村子走去，古娣滚烫的脸颊贴在雷东多的脖子上，“雷东多……”古娣虚弱的叫他，雷东多应了一声托住古娣的屁股往上托了托“自己一个人跑进树林里知不知道有多危险?下回还跑不跑了？”古娣却不回他的话，用头蹭了蹭雷东多，闭着眼睛问“雷东多，你可不可以娶我?”雷东多身体一僵“瞎说什么话胡话呢？我是你的老师。”过了一会古娣又说“我认识你，和你在一起很开心，如果一定要要嫁人的话，我宁愿嫁给你。”说完还笑了几声。雷东多僵硬的背着古蒂向前走，“你一定是说胡话，等你清醒了什么都忘了。”古娣趴在他的后背上，抱着他的脖子说，“你怎么知道我就是说胡话了。”

送古娣回了家，古娣高烧了三天烧才退了下去。雷东多来看了几次古娣，让他好好养病，别再胡闹让人担心了。古娣就看着雷东多不说话。雷东多问他怎么了，古娣告诉他说他那天没有烧糊涂，说过的话记得一清二楚，说他喜欢雷东多，想和他在一起。雷东多说“我只把你当学生和朋友，你还小，错误的把友谊当成了爱情，过一段时间你就会忘记。”说完雷东多转身就走，古娣对雷东多说“你不喜欢我没关系，感情可以培养，我会让你喜欢我的。”


	3. Chapter 3

雷东多从那之后就不再去古娣家了。转眼三月份开学了。学校开始上课了，在家休息了两个月的古娣又生龙活虎了起来，和同学嬉戏打闹开心极了。雷东多送了一口气，心里还是有一点小小的失落的，虽然他也不知道自己为什么失落。下课后雷东多回了办公室。笃笃笃！有人敲门。“请进！”雷东多喊。古娣抱着一摞作业晃晃悠悠的进来了。雷东多帮他接过作业，好笑的问他“班长大人怎么开始抢课代表的工作了？”古娣锤了锤胳膊不好意思的说“作为班长，帮助同学是我义不容辞的责任嘛。”然后嘿嘿一笑，掏出一本作业放在最上面说，“作业我已送到，我就不打扰老师工作了，您继续。”对着雷东多敬了一个不伦不类的礼，古娣转身跑出了办公室，跑还不忘把门关上了。

雷东多不知道古娣这葫芦里卖的什么药，好笑的摇了摇头，拿过最上面的作业本打开，开始批作业。第二天上课，雷东多让课代表把作业发下去，古娣眼巴巴的看着课代表把一本一本的发到每一桌，最后一本终于发到了他的手里。古娣打开作业本，发现情书还夹在里面，不禁失望的趴在桌子上，连头发都好像失去了光泽。雷东多不动声色的看着古娣的这一系列举动，淡定的开始讲课。

一整天古娣都趴在桌子上一副要死不活的样子，放学了，其他人都走了，古娣还是一动不动的。雷东多走过去摸了摸古娣的头，“怎么还不回家?”古娣在雷东多的手心里蹭了蹭，转过头看着雷东多不说话。雷东多拉起古娣往外走“好了，快回家。”古娣回了家，钻进屋里就不出来了，趴在炕上小声哭，过一会儿他打开书包开始做作业，拿出作业本的时候噘了噘嘴。拎起作业本瞪着它，就好像作业本是就是雷东多一样。这时，里面的纸掉了出来，古娣打开纸，看见自己写的情书让雷东多拿红笔把错别字都圈了出来。气得古娣站起来直跺脚，“气死我了！这个该死的雷东多，讨厌！讨厌！太讨厌了！大混蛋！”古娣的倔脾气也上来了，“我天天写，天天送，我看你能绷着到什么时候！”古娣想了想，出门去找鲁洛了。自从上回的事情之后，两个人是不打不相识，很快成了好哥们儿。“鲁洛，你说雷东多这是什么意思啊？你说我这么做能不能成啊？帮我出出主意呗？”鲁洛翻了个白烟眼心说我哪知道啊，我比你还小一岁，我也是赶鸭子上架头一回呢。“要不你想办法多接近他?让他习惯你在他眼前转悠?让他以后看不见你不习惯?”古娣一巴掌拍在鲁洛肩上，“好兄弟！我们两个要是成了，你就是我大恩人！”看着古娣的背影鲁洛翻了翻白眼，也就骗骗你这个傻小子，你这么干不得让雷东多轰出来？能追到才有鬼了。转身回了家吃饭去了。

之后每天雷东多都能从古娣的作业里面看到一封信，他也每一次都像第一次一样把语法错别字圈出来，后来渐渐的，他也会在信里批注一些古娣的傻事。比如：

昨天去河里游泳看见一群鸳鸯，成双成对的真让人羡慕。

——这句写得不错，成语也没有错，不过河里危险，下次不要去了，这次罚你写一篇大字。

我前几天去舅舅家，看见要上学的sese（赛尔吉小名）了，哈哈哈！他傻乎乎的怎么欺负都不哭，就会傻乐，不过笑起来挺好看的像个小太阳一样，下学期他就要上学了，不知道会不会被欺负……有人要是敢欺负sese我揍死他！

——你敢！让我知道你再打架小心你的屁股！

古娣委委屈屈的看着上面漂亮的字，合着你把我的情书当日记批了。看到最下面写了一行小小的字：天气开始热了，在家待着少出门，别一热就去河里洗澡。古娣开心的抱着信纸在炕上滚来滚去像个毛茸茸的小狗崽。

第二天古娣挑着水桶去村前的井打水，经过雷东多的屋子，放下水桶扒着窗户往里瞧，“你干什么呢?”古娣吓了一跳，回头看见雷东多挑着水站他身后，“我，我来打水……”雷东多狐疑的看着古娣“你家旁边就是一口井，上这么老远来打什么水?”古娣红了脸，支支吾吾半天，恼羞成怒的说“我来这里看个傻子！现在看完了!我走了!”说完挑起水桶就要走。雷东多拦住了他，古娣凶巴巴的吼“干什么！”雷东多看着古娣红扑扑的小脸，红色的嘴唇好像玫瑰花的花瓣，蓝色的眼睛水汪汪的看着他，金色的长发比太阳还要耀眼。古娣看雷东多不说话看着他，不好意思的低头玩头发，浓密的睫毛在他白皙的脸上打下长长的阴影。雷东多平复了一下心跳，问，“你就这么喜欢我?”古娣红着脸害羞的点了点头肯定的说，“嗯！”明白了自己的心意，雷东多开始恶趣味的逗古娣，“哦！喜欢我你就给我写错字连篇，语法错误的日记?”古娣生气的喊，“那是情书！你不喜欢就别看！”雷东多又继续说“我是真没看出来你有多喜欢我，天天上课和同学讲话开小差影响我上课不说，还总对着我吼。”古娣“……”古娣已经恨不得找个地缝钻进去了。“那……我好好听课，不上课开小差了你会不会喜欢我？”雷东多气笑了，合着你吼我就这么过去了?雷东多来了一个大喘气，“那～也不能。”古娣生气的瞪着他毫无办法，雷东多摸了摸古娣的头发，不好意思的说，“你才16岁，等你过两年嗯你还，嗯……喜欢我，就……再说。”

这回古娣开心了，趁热打铁扭捏的说“那……今天天气热，我们晚饭后去河边走一走好不好？就，就纯走一走说说话，我保证！”雷东多看着快把自己扭成麻花了的古娣，笑着说“行！吃完饭你来找我。”

晚上两个人并肩走在河边，今晚的月亮又大又亮，照着平静的水面。两岸的水草已经快长到半人高了，已经进入三伏了，知了也热得受不了不停的叫唤着。为了迎合雷东多这个知识分子，古娣念了好几首古诗，最后连《静夜思》都背出来了，雷东多笑呵呵的看着他，偶尔还抽查他几首这学期要求会背诵的作业，古娣越来越觉得憋屈，这哪是约会啊？这分明就是抽查背课文嘛！最后古娣气鼓鼓的说，“不然我给你唱首歌吧？”说着开始唱起了电影《白毛女》的歌曲《北风那个吹》。古娣的嗓音温温柔柔的，又软又甜，带着少年嗓音的清亮，还有点小腼腆。婉转动听的歌声拂过水面，飘向远方。雷东多看着月光下投入的古娣，这一刻深深的刻在了他的脑海，在未来最痛苦艰难的岁月里，那个河畔为他唱歌的人就是他唯一的药。

又过了一年，到了古娣要毕业的时候了，古娣他们站在操场上排着队等着照毕业照，等了半天终于轮到他们照完了相，古娣已经被晒的好像蔫了的花朵。结束了毕业典礼，雷东多送古娣回家，古娣拽着刚刚逃课蹲在路边树下掏蚂蚁窝被他逮着的sese，头靠在雷东多身上吃着雷东多给他买的冰棍儿，“我说雷东多，我这回可终于毕业了，再也不用被你抓住写作业背课文儿了。也不用管你叫雷老师了。”雷东多笑着扶住古娣“那你想叫我什么？”古娣想了想“东东？你们家里人管你叫什么啊？不如我管你叫老雷同志？向老雷同志学习？说完古娣自己就捂嘴笑出了声。”雷东多掐了掐古娣的小脸儿委屈的说“在你心里我就那么老？”古娣胆大包天的摸着雷东多的脸“你天天一副老干部气场，我都快要忘了你也大不了我几岁。”雷东多宠溺的拉下古娣的手看着古娣的眼睛“费尔，你可以叫我费尔。”古娣开心的大叫“费尔！费尔！费尔！这是你的小名吗？你可以叫我何塞！我爹给我起的，虽然除了我死去的爹从来没有人叫......”雷东多抱住突然低沉的古娣亲了亲他低下的头说“那你以后就是我一个人的何塞了。”


	4. Chapter 4

快乐的时光总是短暂的，夏天还没有过去，雷东多就接到家里的来信。信里告诉雷东多今年不要回家探亲了。家里出了一些事，雷父被革职批斗了。京城最近形势非常严峻，风声很紧让他在板鸭村避一避风头。

雷东多看了信之后眉头紧皱，鹏叔叔那样的开过元勋都游街批斗关牛棚了，听说最近身体也不行了（鹏德淮元帅在74年12月悄悄离世没有宣布），父亲的军衔和鹏相比算得了什么呢?“父亲……”雷东多忧心忡忡的看着京城的方向，“京城要变天了。”过了不久母亲又来信说哥哥也被叫走审查了，最近总感觉军区大院里面的邻居们的眼神很古怪，妈妈说怕是自己也快要被带走了，很害怕哪个立功心切的把雷东多也挖出来指成右派。

母亲的来信让雷东多心忧不已。古娣每天来找他他也是强颜欢笑表示一切都好。可是古娣看得出雷东多最近有心事，但是他不知道雷东多在为什么事发愁。这天，雷东多把他约到了河边两人一前一后的走着，“费尔。”古娣转过身拉住雷东多的手问，“你怎么了？有什么心事能和我说吗？”雷东多叹了口气，抱住古娣把下巴放在古娣的头顶“你看出来了啊……”古娣偷偷翻了个白眼，回抱住雷东多说“你这几天愁眉不展的，吃得也少了，人都瘦了。是因为你家里的来信吗?能给我说说发生什么了吗？”雷东多抬手理了理古娣被风吹乱的发丝说，“是，我家里有点事，我打算回去一趟。”古娣推开雷东多瞪大眼睛问，“是那个什么什么指腹为婚的那塔丽（东哥现实里的老婆）?你家里让你回去和她结婚?!我不同意你回去!雷东多你说好的等我长大的!你骗人!”显然，古娣已经把雷东多的“情史”盘查的一清二楚了。雷东多连忙安抚，说“不是你想的那样的，真的是我家出了点事，再说了，现在人家家里可看不上我家的门第了。”然后就和古蒂交代了前因后果。古娣挥了挥手打住雷东多的话“那你就更不应该回去了，你现在回去岂不是送上门给人抓？在这里躲一天是一天，说不定，说不定查不到你呢？”雷东多摇了摇头说，“我决定了，这明天我就走，我不放心我妈妈一个人，而且我也要回去看看我父亲和哥哥怎么样了。”古娣说，“那我也去!”雷东多果断的拒绝了“现在京城情况很不明朗，你去了出了事我怎么和你妈妈交代？”古娣焦急的说“那，那你和我结婚?户口调到板鸭村来你就是普通农民了，这样你回去也安全一些？”雷东多弹了一下古娣的头“想什么呢？你还不到十八岁怎么去民政局办登记？（以防万一科普一下1950年婚姻法规定，男20周岁女18周岁才能结婚，男22女20是后来更改的）就算你十八岁了，我也不能和你结婚，如果我不能回来怎么办？我不能耽误了你。”古娣撇了撇嘴“你还想不回来了？你敢不回来!你要是不回来我就去找你去!”说着还扬起拳头胡乱挥舞。“是是是，好好好，我会回来的，我一定回来，我回来就去找你。”雷东多擦了擦额头不存在的汗。“那……你等我?等我回来？”古娣连忙摇头“不行!我还是不放心，你妈妈都说了不让你回去，你就别回去了，平白让人担心。”雷东多捧起古娣的脸，深深的看着他“何塞。”古娣怔怔的看着雷东多，停下了碎碎念。“何塞，我必须回去。我的父亲和哥哥在遭受严刑拷打受着苦，我母亲整日以泪洗面。我想，这种不想失去至亲又无能为力的感觉你一定是理解的。我答应你，等一切结束以后，我一定回来，到时候如果你还未嫁，我就娶你，如果，如果我回不来了……”古娣捂住雷东多的嘴巴“费尔!费尔!我等你!一年两年，十年二十年，哪怕是一辈子我也等!我等你回来和我结婚!”雷东多帮古娣擦去脸上的泪，有些哽咽的说，“你就这么想嫁给我?这都敢说，真不羞。”他轻轻吻了一下古娣的嘴唇“对不起，自始至终都是你主动，事到如今我什么都给不了你。”

古娣抱住雷东多的脖子，踮起脚亲上雷东多的唇，眼泪顺着雷东多的脸划入脖颈。雷东多环住古娣的细腰，收紧贴住自己，两个年轻火热的身躯紧靠在一起燃烧彼此。古娣青涩的用自己的嘴唇磨蹭雷东多的，磨蹭得两个人嘴上都是口水。雷东多扶住古娣的后脑勺，舌头伸进古娣的嘴里，寻找古娣的小舌，笨拙的缠住，一起共舞。“唔！嗯......”古娣有点喘不过气了，他浑身如同着了火，热气蒸腾，熏得他脸颊炙热。但是他没有推开雷东多，用鼻子深吸一口气，把雷东多抱得更紧了，双腿环着雷东多的腰，整个人扒在雷东多的身上，现学现卖热情的回吻着心上人。得亏古娣身材纤细，雷东多抱着也不费力气。雷东多的手伸进古娣的衣服下摆，抚摸着古娣的后背和小细腰。眼看着事态要控制不住了，雷东多放开了古娣，对满面桃红一脸不满的古娣戏谑的说“再亲下去我就要犯错误了。”古娣胆大的把手伸进雷东多的衣服里仰头红着脸不好意思的说“你想干什么就干什么呗，我又没拦着你。”雷东多摇头拒绝“不行！咱们两个没名没分的，这是对你不负责任。”古娣想了想，弯腰摘下一株狗尾草编成圈交给雷东多说“把它给我戴上，我们就算是订婚了。毛主席说过，不以结婚为目的的谈恋爱都是耍流氓。你亲也亲了，摸也摸了，和我订婚不过分吧？”雷东多拿过狗尾巴戒指给古娣戴上，认真的看着古娣的眼睛说“我向毛主席发誓，我雷东多只爱古娣一个，此生只会与古娣结为夫妻。会照顾古娣一辈子。如有二心，身败名裂，孤寡一生......”古娣连忙捂住雷东多的嘴“不要！后面那句不要。我古娣此生就认准你一个了，生是你的人，死是你的鬼。如果......如果你不在了，我也不独活！”雷东多看着古娣年轻漂亮的脸庞，心中即骄傲又悲伤。能得此佳人垂青是他的福分，他多想和古娣这样永远在一起到天荒地老，可是他不能。与其让红卫兵找到村子里当众抓起来押走，不如自己主动回京城等着。至少......至少不要让古娣看见。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉

古娣看着雷东多一副壮士就义的表情心里其实很没底。他害怕雷东多此行凶多吉少，他崩溃的大哭“你让我和你一起走吧！要抓就把咱们两个一起抓起来，咱们两个还有个伴。”雷东多叹了口气“你又犯傻，这种事别人躲还来不及你还想往前冲，等我回来。”古娣抓住雷东多的衣襟亲吻她的脖子喉结，拉开自己的衣服说“那你就把刚才没做完的事情做完！不然我不让你走！”雷东多生气了，“我刚才和你说的都白说了是不是？我说了我要回京城了，能不能回来我也不知道，你这样让我怎么安心回去？”古娣固执的脱下自己的衣服说“你要是回不来了那也是我心甘情愿，自作自受。反正我也不回嫁给别人，你要是死了我就殉情，你要是变心不回来了我就守活寡。要是......要是能有个孩子，也算给你们家留后了。”雷东多低下头沉默了，自己和哥哥都没有结婚，如果最坏的打算真的发生了，那......雷东多抬起头，月光下古娣长发飘飘，肌肤如雪，深情而又坚决的看着他，“你想好了？”古娣点点头。“不后悔？”古娣扑向雷东多，就像那一年在古娣家里，雷东多发出对古娣没有兴趣的言论之后，两个人打闹在一起。时间竟然这么快，一转眼已经两年了。才两年啊......雷东多心想，和一生相比两年实在是太短了。

雷东多被古娣扑倒在身后的草地上，身上温热的重量让他心猿意马。雷东多翻身把古娣压在身下，欺身亲上。古娣抱住雷东多的头在他身下喘不过气的扭来扭去。雷东多抬起身体喘着粗气，脱下了衣服。古娣的手乖乖的放在耳边，看着背着月光的男人，羞涩的移开眼睛，结果看见了抵在小腹上的炙热，像被烫到了一样瑟缩的抬起眼睛看向雷东多的脸。雷东多玩味的笑着，眼中都是侵略者的神色。看得身下的古娣越来越红，全身都泛红了，眼看着自家小爱人就要炸毛了，雷东多俯身亲吻古娣的额头一路向下，经过美丽的眼睛、挺翘的鼻子、玫瑰花瓣一样红艳甜美的嘴唇，然后是小巧的下巴、已经泛红的耳根、纤细修长的脖子，路过白皙的胸膛轻含两点红红的小果。古娣轻喘，茫然不知所措的抱住雷东多的头，不安的夹紧大腿相互磨蹭。“费尔~”古娣低下头看着雷东多，好似委屈，又好似急切的幽怨的看着雷东多。雷东多笑了笑，安抚的亲了一下古娣的嘴唇，手指向下摸上了古娣从未被人碰触过的地方。古娣紧张的抓住雷东多的肩膀，抬起身体想去看。雷东多压住古娣，诱惑着古娣伸出舌头到他嘴里，转移古娣的注意力。雷东多吮吸着古娣的粉嫩的舌头，手指揉了揉入口挤进去了一根。古娣不适的缩了缩肩膀，雷东多另一只手抚摸着古娣的身体，握住稚嫩的紫粉色的小古上下撸动。古娣有点疼，但是前面的舒服盖过了后面的不舒服，古娣尽量放松身体接纳雷东多的手指。过了一会又挤进第二根手指，可能是古娣的身体感觉身体里多出来的手指很不舒服，竟然无师自通的分泌出了液体方便手指的进出。当雷东多的手指不小心擦过一点时，古娣敏感的拱起身体，好像承受不住这样巨大的快感一样喘息不已。“别，别碰那里。”雷东多箭在弦上怎么会听？他加速抽插专门戳在那一点上，不一会加了第三根手指，用中指抵在那里搓揉，古娣尖叫一声射了出来。趁着古娣失神，雷东多把湿哒哒的手指抽了出来，那一圈软肉还挽留的想吸住他。雷东多扶住自己抵在穴口，一口气全部插了进去，直到耻骨撞在古娣的臀肉上，撞得古娣的臀肉一阵颤抖。雷东多深吸一口气，缓了缓。强忍住射精的冲动，慢慢的挺动起来。“呃！哈~唔嗯......”古娣无意识的挤出几声呻吟。听得雷东多心头火热，抱起古娣坐在自己身上快速挺动，古娣无力的趴在雷东多的肩上，显然还没从射精的快感中缓过劲儿。随着雷东多一下一下的挺动，古娣的长发荡起金色的波浪，就像阳光下风吹过的麦田。雷东多停下来抚摸古娣的汗湿的长发，亲吻古娣的耳朵，等古娣缓过劲来“费尔~~费尔~~”古娣感觉身体里一个粗大滚烫的东西肆意抽插。瘙痒的感觉顺着尾椎窜上大脑。古娣直起身，这个动作让雷东多进入到了更深的地方，古娣吓得夹了一下雷东多，雷东多倒吸一口冷气，抱住古娣的快速的向上狠狠的挺动。古娣的双腿盘住雷东多的腰，手臂攀上雷东多的肩，被顶的一下一下的往上窜，难耐的仰起头，发出被顶的破碎的呻吟。雷东多每一下顶弄都擦过那个让古娣疯狂的一点，粗大的阴茎完全撑开了古娣，肉壁的每一寸都能清晰感受到火热的庞然大物的存在，这几乎让古娣发疯。雷东多也觉得快疯了。古娣狭窄初尝人事的小穴套弄着他的阴茎，里面的褶皱每一次进去都会谄媚的贴上来，就像张开无数个小嘴吸吮他，每一次退出又不舍的夹紧挽留他。里面又热，水又多，雷东多简直想永远的泡在里面不出去。每一次拍打都会从两个人的连接处飞溅出水来，沾在古娣的屁股上，沾在雷东多的两个睾丸和毛发上相互撞击发出啪啪声。雷东多的动作越来越快，古娣无法消化这过载的快感，被逼出了眼泪，口水从被亲的红肿的小嘴中流出来。“别，别再快了，我……哈嗯，不行了，费尔~费尔。”听着古娣在耳边小猫一样的撒娇，雷东多红了眼，低头撕咬古娣胸前的红果果，双手大力的揉弄古娣雪白的两团臀肉，掰开臀肉，让自己进去的更多，更深。多余的液体顺着两个人的身体流在被两个人压平的草皮上，亮晶晶一片。古娣突然咬住雷东多的肩膀，小穴无规律的一阵收缩，射在了两个人之间，巨大的快感让古娣头晕目眩，感觉灵魂好像也被射了出去。雷东多转身吧古娣压在身下，抓住古娣的两只手加速冲刺了几十下低吼一声射在了古娣的身体里。“啊！”古娣叫了一声，炙热的精液好像岩浆，几乎要烫伤他的里面，出窍的灵魂也回来了。雷东多趴在古娣的身上平复了一下呼吸，过了一会抬起身体，古娣已经昏睡过去了。雷东多把自己从古娣的身体里拔了出来，“啵！”的一声，好像拔出软木塞的红酒，雷东多的精液顺着古娣的穴口流到了身下的草地上，古娣雪白平坦的小腹上一片狼藉。雷东多的眼神暗了暗，阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。几个深呼吸平复了一下，抱起古娣来到河边清理干净两个人。穿好衣服后，雷东多抱着古娣回到了他的单人宿舍。亲了亲古娣，抱着他睡着了。

第二天古娣起床时雷东多已经离开了。床头放着已经凉掉的一杯水。古娣翻身下床，拖着酸疼不已的身体来到了山坡上。古娣看着那条弯弯曲曲一望无际的通往外面世界的路，蹲在地上绝望的哭了出来。这条路，带走了他的好朋友小五子，也带走了他的心上人。

半个月后雷东多回到了京城，回到家就看见母亲病重卧床不起。家里没有人，也不知道母亲病了多久了。雷东多背着母亲去了医院，曾经车水马龙的京城守备司令家现在连佣人司机都没有，整个宅子里空空荡荡的，能搬走的都被搬走了。到了医院看了病，雷东多看着母亲打点滴。打了一半母亲醒了过来，曾经打扮精致气质优雅的贵妇人如今身形消瘦，头上长满了白发，整个人憔悴不堪。看着自己的小儿子回来了，这个倔强坚强的女人终于忍不住哭了出来。雷东多抱着母亲安抚着她。

打完针雷东多带着母亲回家，把家里收拾收拾，把自己的卧室打扫出来。收拾完天已经黑了。雷东多给母亲简单的做了点东西两个人吃了一口。第二天早起，雷东多和母亲坐在一起说话。许久不见雷东多把自己这几年做知青的生活挑好的说了。雷母告诉雷东多，雷父因为顶头上司倒台被牵连，大哥因为替父亲伸冤也被抓了起来。他们认为雷父和他的顶头上司是一党的，是反党分子，要枪毙他。说完雷母失声痛哭，顶梁柱要是没了这个家可怎么办呀！雷东多安慰着母亲，其实心里也是焦急万分。照顾生病的母亲没几天，雷东多也被抓走了，有人在大街上看见了雷家的二公子就告诉了红卫兵。红卫兵踹开他们家的门，揪住雷东多就往外面拖，雷母扑上去阻止被一脚踹开。

就这样，雷东多也被抓了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有政hgf治敏感

一开始，只是轮番审讯，问雷东多有没有和雷父他们一起参与阴谋，让雷东多把其他人也招出来，不说就不让睡觉，几天几夜下来，雷东多还是不招，只说不知道，后来他们把雷东多和大狗关在一起，让狗追在雷东多后面咬他。咬破了雷东多的裤子衣服，最后一番严刑拷打，什么办法都试过了雷东多就是不说，这些才把浑身是血的雷东多扔进了破牢房。说是牢房，其实就是一个破柴房。

好在天气还热，没有被褥也不会冷。但是炎热的天气同样会导致没有处理的伤口感染腐烂。被关起来的第一晚，雷东多就开始发高烧。雷东多是在半夜醒来的，他感觉自己浑身酸痛，每一处关节都疼痛难忍，浑身燥热口渴的不行，想睁开眼睛找水，可是睁开眼睛却模糊一片什么也看不清，只能感觉到不停的有滚烫的眼泪从眼睛里流出来。雷东多动了动，费力的从稻草里面爬起来，趴在冰凉的地上一动不动，只有剧烈起伏的后背证明这个人还活着，过了一会儿雷东多又有了一些力气，他爬到破门口，费力的捶门，闩门的铁链子哗啦哗啦响，终于吵醒了熟睡的守夜。

“干什么!干什么!大晚上不睡觉敲什么门？”守夜的打开锁链打开门，一脸的不耐烦。雷东多艰难的抬起头“我，我发烧了，请你帮我找个大夫。”守夜的一脚踹开他，“找大夫?就你还想找大夫呢?等死吧!”踹了雷东多一脚关上门锁死，走了。这一脚正好踹在了雷东多受伤的右腿上，右腿的关节就像有一窝蚂蚁在啃食，又疼又痒，火辣辣的，让雷东多想昏过去都不行。就这样关了两天，可能是觉得雷东多没有什么审问价值了。把他从单人的牢房扔进了七八个人的牛棚。

两个红卫兵拖着雷东多扔进了牛棚，雷东多就像一袋沉重的水泥一样拍在了地上，扬起地上的尘土，雷东多在尘土中无力的咳嗽着。“雷东多!”卡尼不敢置信的看着身上血污和泥土黏在一起的人，不敢相信这个人是曾经芝兰玉树的才子，京城守备家的二公子，自己的好友雷东多!卡尼扶起雷东多靠在墙上，喂他喝了一点水，消炎药之类的是不要想了，卡尼弄了些水，用布给雷东多的伤口擦了擦，简单的包扎一下。第二天一大早，大家起来开始一天的劳动，卡尼把雷东多藏在稻草里面，防止被人发现，晚上劳动结束，大家听完毛主席精神演讲，对右派分子进行了批斗之后，要求他们每人一篇检讨，就让他们回去了。卡尼偷偷藏了一个栗子面窝窝头给雷东多，回去之后把藏在稻草里面昏昏沉沉的雷东多扒出来，倒了点水给他，雷东多喝了一碗水才悠悠转醒。卡尼把窝窝头给了雷东多，雷东多艰难的啃下一块，就着水咽了下去，这栗子面窝窝头又冷又硬还剌嗓子。雷东多锤了半天胸口才咽下去。  
雷东多和卡尼还有马拉多纳是一个军区大院长大的，三个人玩得最好，所以关系也是最好的。没想到居然能在这里看见卡尼，看见卡尼两腮无肉头发干枯，俊俏的脸上有一道碍眼的伤疤，“你的脸怎么了？”雷东多问。“游街批斗的时候被人砸的。”卡尼摸了摸脸上的疤。“你不是下乡了吗?怎么被关起来了？”雷东多把事情的经过大致的说了一下。卡尼抱住雷东多安慰他“只要活着一切都会好起来的。”两个人好久不见聊了许久，“马拉多纳你看见了吗?”雷东多问。卡尼撇撇嘴“在隔壁农场挤奶呢，你干活的时候就能看见他。”雷东多噗嗤一下乐了出来，“挤奶和马拉多纳哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”卡尼拍拍雷东多的头，“好了，你好好休息，明天你就得起来一起干活了，我能把你藏起来瞒住一天没被发现已经是佛祖显灵了。你的思想检查我帮你写了”，说着拿出纸笔趴在地上开始写字。“我以后也要天天写这些吗?”雷东多问，雷东多看着地上七八个人撅着屁股趴在地上写字，有的没有地方了把纸搁在墙上写。“对啊，不仅天天写，还要天天接受思想教育批判呢。”卡尼边写边说，写字飞快，看起来写检讨已经是家常便饭熟练了。“听谁的教育?”“当然是那些无产阶级斗士的了。”雷东多皱着眉，气愤填膺“无产阶级斗士?哼!一群没文化的批斗教育一群有文化的，还审阅?他们认字吗!”“嘘!”卡尼赶紧捂住雷东多的嘴，这时大家都停下笔，一脸惊恐的看着雷东多和卡尼，有的捂住耳朵假装什么也没听见，什么都不知道。“这种话你以后不要再说了!会被挂牌游街的!”雷东多冷哼一声不再说话。  
因为雷东多的大胆言论，所有人都不敢和雷东多卡尼说话，遇见恨不得绕道走，就怕出事殃及自己。雷东多也因为脾气倔强不满被人拿枪指着干活受了不少苦。在被拳打脚踢、挨饿、批斗游行之后，雷东多终于学会了沉默。  
冬天的寒风刺入骨髓，众人穿着破了洞，棉花所剩无几的棉袄，在鹅毛大雪中上山砍树。到小腿的大雪早已把雷东多的裤子和鞋湿透了。没有得到医治的右腿痛得雷东多几乎跪下来，每一步都是如被铁锥扎穿了的疼痛。后背还有人拿枪指着他，但雷东多只是面无表情的拽住手里的绳子，把砍倒的大树拉出山林。繁重的劳动日日夜夜，吃不饱穿不暖的生活麻木了雷东多的神经。一起劳动改造的工友有的病死了，有的受不了自杀了。毫无尊严的苟活在这个地狱一样的地方。雷东多也想过死掉一了百了，父母兄长相继去世，全家只有他一个人了。每当雷东多想死的时候就会想起古娣，不，他还不能死，古娣还在等他，一年两年，十年二十年，只要他还活着，他就有希望离开这里。回去，古娣在等他，这是他活下去的力量。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局肥章，有肉

“天黑了。”古娣看了看道路尽头的余晖，拍了拍身上的雪，下山回家了。每天古娣都会站在这里等雷东多回来。已经快两年了。雷东多还是没有回来。古娣托村长找人去京城打听，那人回来说只知道雷东多被抓了，其他的不清楚。  
回了家，古母做好了饭菜，古娣端起饭碗，愣怔的发呆。古母敲了敲古娣的头“愣着干什么?菜要凉了。”古娣机械的吃着。古母看着儿子这个样子，叹了口气“昨天你舅妈和我说要给你说个亲事，人不错你看看?”“妈!”古娣放下碗筷，“我说了，要等他回来!”古母心疼的看着古娣“这都入冬了，今年的冬天这么冷，他能不能回来了都不一定啊。”古娣摇头“我们两个天地为证，向毛主席宣誓要永远在一起了。我就等他回来娶我了，如果他回不来了，我也……”古母啪!摔了筷子，“我养你这么多年，你为了个男人就要死要活的?你对得起我吗?你让我对你地下的爹如何交代!”古母气得嘴唇哆嗦，古娣沉默起身进了屋。  
夜里，古娣做梦梦见雷东多在了树林里，浑身是伤冻死在雪地里。古娣醒来一脸泪水。古娣摸了摸枕头上的鸳鸯图案，想起两个人告别的夜晚，古娣的思念之情涌上心头。  
他闭上眼睛，想象雷东多的手爱抚着自己，搓揉自己的乳房，直到两点挺立红肿，古娣欲求不满的夹住双腿磨蹭，身体渴望雷东多的亲吻。手伸进裤子里用力撸动前端，可是撸得红了也射不出来，古娣哼唧几声，自暴自弃的脱下裤子把手指伸进后穴，那里已经食髓知味的流出了肠液，很快就能容纳两根手指，古娣伸进去第三根手指，还没有适应就开始快速凶狠的抽插。“唔!”不小心碰到了敏感点，古娣把脸埋在枕头里不敢发出声音，怕被妈妈发现，用力的干自己的后穴，后面发出噗嗤，噗嗤的水声，古娣一只手抓紧枕头，手指快速的在后穴搅动，终于，古娣娇喘吁吁的射了出来。缓过神，古娣闭着眼平躺在褥子上，每次自慰之后，他都有一种说不出的悲伤孤独。身体的快感越强，心里就像塌了一块的空虚。他不知道这样的等待什么时候会被打破，也不知道自己和家里的抗争能坚持多久。“费尔，你快点回来啊……我快坚持不下去了，你要是再不回来，我死的心都有了。”  
春天，古母给古娣安排了相亲，那是一个很好的男人，踏实稳重，话不多，长得挺精神的身体也壮实。男人很喜欢古娣，两个人也谈得来，两个人都是喜欢精致得体的生活的那类人。不知不觉两个人聊到天快黑了。古娣送他出来，“帕维尔，和你聊天我很开心，但是我已经有喜欢的人了，如果不是我心有所属，我想我会喜欢你的。”男人说“我能知道你喜欢的人是谁吗？”古娣低着头说“他回京城了，过不了多久就会回来的，他是谁你不需要知道。”“你妈妈告诉我你在家一年多了，我想，他已经走了一年多了吧？这么久了还不回来，他心里有你吗？”古娣抬头看着他“他被冤枉了，被当成右派抓起来了，等他被放了他就回来娶我。”“如果他回不来呢？”古娣气得要打他，“我只是说有这个可能，你可不可以给我一个机会?我真的喜欢你，想要照顾你。哪怕以后他回来了，在他回来之前，让我开解你的悲伤和孤独好不好?”古娣摇了摇头“谢谢你，你很好，但是我的心里已经有了他，所以对不起了。”“你就不怕这是一场《第二次握手》吗？”古娣停住离去的脚步，转身对他说“那可是禁书，你看过?”帕维尔不说话，“我们之间没有叶玉菡，如果有，他能遇见一个像我一样爱他的人我会祝福他，然后独自老去。”古娣向着夕阳远去。  
春天快要结束了，帕维尔并没有灰心，每天都会来古娣家帮忙干活，又是修屋顶又是挑水的，古母对他很满意，对古娣下了最后通牒，最迟七月就要结婚。时间对于古娣已经快不够用了，他既想时间快点让雷东多快点回来，又怕雷东多还没有回来七月就到了。  
六月，雷东多和卡尼终于被放了出来，提前一个月出来的马拉多纳来接两个人，看到卡尼马拉多纳上去就是拥抱，两个人的亲吻让雷东多没眼看。此时此刻的雷东多无比想念心爱的古娣。三个人回去后吃了饭收拾收拾雷东多两年来终于睡了一个安稳觉。第二天，雷东多就和卡尼马拉多纳辞别，两个人把雷东多送到车站，“回去别忘了给我们写信。”卡尼说。“有时间把你的小男朋友带回来让我们看看。”马拉多纳笑嘻嘻的说。结果被卡尼一肘子怼的不说话了。看着马拉多纳抱着卡尼又是哄又是陪笑的，雷东多一点也不羡慕，因为马上他就要看到日思夜想的那个人了。雷东多上了火车和两个人挥手告别。  
等到雷东多回来距离七月也没几天了，古娣无精打采的坐在炕上，古母正在缝婚被，就要结婚了怎么也要准备好嫁妆不是?窗外传来嘈杂的声音，古娣猛的坐起来看向窗外，一眼就看见了门外依旧挺拔的雷东多。古娣穿上鞋跑出去，一头扎在雷东多的怀里，哭着说“你终于回来了。”雷东多摸了摸已经和自己差不多高了的古娣，满足的叹了口气“我回来了。”古娣抓住雷东多的手拉进屋，对着他妈妈说“妈，雷东多回来了，我要嫁给他。其他人我谁都不嫁。”雷东多向古母鞠了一躬“阿姨，请你把古娣嫁给我吧，我们两个是真心相爱的。”古母叹了口气，“你还真回来了。既然如此我就不阻拦了。”  
七月，夏天的味道，风轻无雨，只有那骄阳炙烤着大地。雷东多和古娣历经磨难终成眷属。古娣傻笑的看着雷东多，满心满眼只有眼前的这个男人。雷东多紧紧抱住古娣，从今以后，有古娣的地方就是他的家。  
古人说，春宵一刻值千金，人生四喜就有洞房花烛夜。虽然两个人已经有了夫妻之实，但是两年都没见着了，两个人都是紧张激动的发抖。雷东多清了清嗓子，坐到古娣身边，揽住古娣的肩亲上去。古娣顺势抱住雷东多的脖子，把自己送到雷东多的怀中。两个人脱下彼此的衣服躺倒在床上，古娣主动的跨坐在雷东多的身上，亲吻雷东多的身体。雷东多没动，任由古娣为所欲为。古娣轻柔的吻过雷东多身上的伤疤，俯身亲吻雷东多挺立的阴茎，红着脸看了看雷东多，雷东多挑了挑眉，显然是只想看戏不帮想忙。古娣瞪了他一眼，低头张嘴含住了硕大的龟头。笨拙的像第一次舔冰棍一样，“我该庆幸以前给你买了那么多冰棍吗?”雷东多摁住古娣的头“用嘴唇把牙齿包起来，用舌头舔，用嘴吸。”说完把手指伸向古娣的后面帮他扩张。古娣一边舒服的哼哼，一边卖力的吃雷东多的阴茎，就像舔冰棍一样，吃力的噘嘴把阴茎全部吞下的时候感觉龟头把喉结都要顶到锁骨那儿去了，吐出来的时候又贪婪的嘬一口龟头，舌尖留恋的在马眼上转圈圈。古娣有点喜欢雷东多的阴茎在自己嘴里进出胀大的感觉，脑中记下了阴茎的皮肤擦过嘴唇的感觉。雷东多已经扩张的差不多了，抱起古蒂让他坐在自己身上，对准了自己的阴茎松手放了下去，一插到底。“啊……”古娣舒服的叫出来，抬起屁股自己动了起来，“啊~哦～好舒服，好深，费尔~费尔~”雷东多张嘴舔弄古娣胸前的乳头，另一只手揪起另一边，用长期劳作而长了茧的手指狠狠的蹂躏娇嫩粉红的乳头。自己动了几分钟古娣就没有爽得力气了，加紧屁股扭了扭，让雷东多倒吸一口气，“你动一动嘛~我都累了。”古娣委屈巴巴的对着雷东多撒娇眨眼。雷东多翻身把古娣摁在床铺里，把古娣摆成跪姿，提枪就上，攒了两年多的精力终于有了宣泄的出口。雷东多握住古娣的腰快速的挺动，古娣仰头浪叫的同时，还不忘扭着腰勾引雷东多。雷东多趴在古娣的耳边喘息的问他“怎么把头发剪了?”古娣被撞的说话断断续续的“还、不、是，啊!哈~因为你，不回来，那些地痞、流氓总，总对着我吹口哨，我啊啊啊!”雷东多气得眼睛都红了，疯狂的占有欲让他一口狠狠地咬在古娣的肩上，牙印深到出血了，雷东多拽住古娣的短发，拉起他的头，一字一顿的说“从今以后，你是我的了，你只能有我一个男人，那个帕维尔你想都不要想!只有我能干你，就算是杀了你我也不会让你离开我。”古娣安抚的抚摸雷东多的后脑勺，“我是你的，我一直都是你的，除了你我谁也不要，你要是七月婚期之前不回来，我，我就跳河自尽。”说到最后崩溃的哭了出来。雷东多抱住古娣温柔的亲吻他的嘴唇，“从今往后，咱们两个再也不分开。”说完快速的耸动，两个人结合处液体飞溅，啪啪作响。“何塞，我的何塞”雷东多温柔的呼唤古娣，而下面却是与声音不相符的凶狠顶撞，“何塞给我生个孩子吧。”古娣迷迷糊糊的说“好，生宝宝，给费尔生一个小宝宝，啊啊啊！在深一点，灌满我吧，让我怀孕。”雷东多帮古娣撸了出来，过了一会深深的挺近古娣的身体深处，射出来。两个人颠鸾倒凤干得热火朝天，积攒两年对彼此的需要终于得到了缓解，以至于第三天回门的时候古娣差点起不来。  
后来古娣艰难的生下了艾托，雷东多心疼他鬼门关里走了一遭，不想再生了，但是古娣不这么觉得，他还想要一个孩子给艾托作伴，可是雷东多每次都做好防护措施，把古娣防的是密不透风，怎么诱惑雷东多都是意志坚定，反而古娣每次都体力不支下不来床。终于在后来艾托上学之后，雷东多和来看望好友的马拉多纳卡尼喝了好多酒不省人事之后成了好事，一举中的生下了恩佐。  
多年之后，古娣和雷东多坐在阳台的摇椅里晒着太阳，楼下的花园里恩佐带着小孙儿玩耍，古娣问雷东多“咱们两个结婚这么多年，你有没有后悔过啊？”雷东多扭头看着古娣“那你有没有想过和我离婚和当年那个帕维尔在一起啊？”古娣摆了摆手，“得了，都多少年了还吃醋，帕维尔那个家伙都死了好一年多了，提他干什么。”雷东多握住他的手，十指相扣放在胸前，“文革的时候，你是我活下去唯一的动力，好几次我都不想活了，但是一想到你在村口的山坡上等着我，我就不想死了。”古娣给雷东多掖了掖薄被，“死什么死，要死一块死!你要是敢自杀我就下地府里把你拽回来，就像白娘子救许仙一样。”说完靠在雷东多的肩上，闭上眼睛说，“有你，真好。如果有来世，我还想早早的遇见你，和你在一起。”  
当恩佐带着儿子上楼回家的时候，两个人已经没有了呼吸。

The End


End file.
